Duerme conmigo
by LissyUp
Summary: Dormir con alguien, tan comprometedor como inocente. Marceline no imagina a una joven más compleja; Bubblegum no se puede perdonar así misma por tanta destrucción que causa en la otra. Two-shots.
1. Primera Parte

"No te lo creo" Exclamó la chica incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.  
"¿Por qué te mentiría? " Él hace una pequeña pausa "Mejor dicho: ¿Por qué le mentiría a la Reina de los vampiros?" Espetó él.  
"Muy bien, Fidel. Eso suena más creíble, pero espero en realidad no terminar haciendo alguna estupidez en algún lugar de Ooo". Comento ella, acto siguiente procede a tomar la bebida de un solo trago.  
"Solo te llevará a donde tu corazón pertenezca"

Fue lo último que recuerda, Fidel Fiestas diciendo esa última frase al mismo tiempo que todo se tornaba oscuro, se revolvía & la voz de Fidel se distorsionaba. Ella caía en un infinito vacío oscuro, con un mentón de voces a las cuales no se les entendía nada, de un momento a otro todo era silencio, sin color, sin nada.

Volvió en sí, confundida & con un ligero dolor de cabeza, observando lo más detenidamente que pudo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba de pie & no flotando en una habitación… ¿Rosa? No puede ser, era real, estaba ahí & _ella _también lo estaba. Pudo observar su esbelta figura sobre la cama, una noche ligeramente fresca, pero no mucho.

La princesa estaba recostada sobre su cama, el edredón le cubría la mitad del cuerpo solo se podía ver lo que portaba en la mitad superior de su cuerpo: una camiseta clara con el dibujo de un zorro que daba el aspecto de que éste la rodeaba.

Marceline sintió dentro de su espacio parcial un vacío superficial. Se observó a sí misma, & termino por enterarse de que se encontraba en ropa interior, solamente portaba el sostén y pantis… negras. Que conveniente.

Hora del escape… Demasiado tarde.

"¿Marceline? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Bubblegum había despertado. Se incorporó un poco. Con la mano izquierda se frotaba los ojos, para poder conseguir una vista más clara, mientras que estiraba el brazo derecho. "Oh." Comento tras observar de pies a cabeza a la allanadora de morada nocturna, su cara era de auténtica sorpresa. Su boca terminó un poco abierta. Bonnibel estaba observando a Marceline de una manera… _Poco ética_, no apartaba su vista ni un solo segundo.

Esto incomodo a Marceline.

"Wow, Marceline. La próxima vez que quieras hacerme una visita nocturna… Te pones ropa, por favor." Soltó esto último entre risitas, lo cual molestó a Marceline, a pesar de que la joven rosa no tuviera esas intenciones, de molestar & humillar a la otra. La pelinegra malinterpreto esto, ¿Quién se creía la princesilla? Marceline no era el chiste de nadie.

"Al menos yo no yo soy una mentirosa." Exclamó, con un tono turbio y seco. Sus palabras detuvieron violentamente la encantadora risa nerviosa de PB, la cual a su vez, abrió los ojos con más impresión que la que se había llevado hace unos momentos tras observar a su _amiga_ semidesnuda en su habitación a altas horas de la noche.

"Ha-Ahh?" Titubeo aterrada. El comentario de Marceline la tomó por sorpresa. Como si Marceline supiera algún secreto suyo. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Pregunto con dificultad, le daba miedo cualquier tipo de respuesta que la pelinegra pudiera proporcionar.

"Ugh!" Se quejó irritada, & procedió a hacer una pésima imitación de Peebles. Poniendo una mano en su cintura & con la otra hacia un ridículo & sobre actuado ademán. "La uso todo el tiempo… Como pijama." Mientras se meneaba de un lado a otro.

No hicieron falta más palabras o gestos para que PB supiera a que se refería exactamente. "Ah, sobre eso. Verás, paso algo… Inesperado" Se excusó.

"Ahh, algo inesperado…" Repitió con un sarcasmo que casi se sentía doloroso.

"Yo te lo puedo explicar" Contesto Bubblegum, a manera de súplica exagerada. Como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se puso de pie & se desplazó al lado izquierdo de la cama, para quedar frente a frente con Marceline.

Marceline mostró cara de desinterés a pesar de estar tan atenta a Bubblegum, el plan era fingir que podía impórtale poco cualquier tipo de excusa absurda que pusiera Bubblegum.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si la excusa no fuera excusa & fuera una realidad? O peor aún, ¿Qué la excusa absurda fuera en si un acto de amor?

"Maja fijó un trato legal con Ash. Eso complico las cosas porque redujo mis posibilidades de hurtarlo o exigir que fuera devuelto a la dueña original. Yo no podía simplemente tomar a Hambo, porque existía un papel que afirmaba que Maja era la dueña. Pedírselo no sirvió de nada, Maja solo aceptaría algo igual o de mayor valor que Hambo." Empezó PB, con un tono calmado & dulce, lo hacía lentamente, darle demasiada información de golpe, que además tenga un gran peso emocional, a Marceline podía ser en algunos casos… suicida.

"Así que le ofrecí la camisa que me diste, fue difícil pero Maja acepto sin pensarlo dos veces. & Además… ¡Tú estabas encantadoramente feliz por tener a Hambo de vuelta!" Terminó, tratando duramente de no estallar en lágrimas.

"Perdón." Marceline muy a su pesar, sintió un golpe a su organismo, como si algo o alguien le aplastara el corazón & le llenara de hielos el torso, todo esto, mientras intenta tragar el nudo en su garganta. Muy a su pesar, Bubblegum logro conmoverla.

"¿Por qué?" Su expresión cambió, la tristeza adquirida tras recordar su perdida se esfumo ante la presencia de la sensibilidad de Marceline.

"Por todo. Lamento todo lo que alguna vez te hice, Bonnie." Sus palabras llenas de arrepentimiento penetraron cálida & dulcemente en la anatomía de PB, haciendo sentir a su corazón una ciertamente agradable, sensación de derretimiento.

La habitación se silenció por aproximadamente 45 segundos, incomodos. Amabas chicas estaban atrapadas en sus golpes emocionales, que no podían decir nada.

"Entonces…" Fue Marceline quien rompió el silencio. "¿Me vas a prestar algo para ponerme?" Recordó su desnudez.

Bubblegum la miró por 1 minuto con una sonrisa casi invisible & después volteo hacia otro lado ignorándola.

"Bonnie, no me ignores." Marceline se movió un poco para tratar de verla a los ojos.  
"Lo siento, es que me gusta cómo te ves así." La puso nerviosa.  
"¿Ah sí? Entonces desvístete tú también." Bubblegum se sonrojo.  
"¿Sí te das cuenta de lo que me estás proponiendo?" Bubblegum fingió indignación.  
"Es una propuesta inocente, vamos quítatela." Marceline empezaba a insistir.  
"¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo me voy a quitar la ropa?" Bubblegum creyó notar a una emocionada e inclusive un poco excitada (hasta cierto punto) Marceline.  
"¡Bonnibel! Con ese short tan corto, prácticamente estás desnuda, anda, solo quítatelo... Déjalo ir." Marceline ya se encontraba ansiosa, sabía que en una discusión que sostuviera con PB y que no tuviera ninguna respuesta razonable, ella solo tenía que permanecer insistente, & ganaría.

Esto se torna especialmente interesante al saber que el premio de esta noche, es tener a Bubblegum semidesnuda en esta oscura habitación. Con la posibilidad de pasar sus manos por esa suave & rosada piel.

"¡Marceline, por glob! ¿O sea qué te pasa? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy una princesa." Este juego de palabras-miradas lleno de lujuria, se le había salido de las manos. Bubblegum no calculo el nivel de impacto en Marceline: No esperaba que esta le siguiera la corriente e insistiera en desvestirla.  
"A ver Bonnibel, si no te desvistes, me vas a obligar a que lo haga yo. & si pones resistencia, lo haré a la fuerza." Su tono calmado era lo que más intimidaba.

De un momento a otro Marceline observa como es que Bubblegum dejaba de prestarle atención por completo & giraba su cabeza a la derecha, hacia el balcón. La giro un poco menos para que su oído quedara en esa dirección & poder escuchar algún sonido que viniera desde afuera del balcón.

Marceline presto atención auditiva al balcón para saber que era lo que le había robado la atención de Bubblegum. & solo escucho un sonido similar al del viento.

"Maldición, otra vez está aquí." Tras decir esto Bubblegum jalo a Marceline por la muñeca hasta un ropero que se encontraba cerca (Uno azul, con cajones & dos pequeñas puertas que abrían un gran espacio.), abrió ambas puertas & empujo suavemente a Marceline tomándola por la cintura & tratando de meterla dentro. Pero Marceline quien no se esperaba eso se detuvo en seco con las palmas de sus manos sobre el suelo del ropero quedando con el torso & toda la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinada ligeramente hacia abajo, sus piernas estaban juntas & rectas pero estaban haciendo una línea vertical un poco en forma de diagonal, dada la inclinación: su trasero se pegó directamente con la parte delantera de debajo de la cintura de Bubblegum.

"Ah, Bonnie. _¿Te gusta rudo?"_ Bromeó Marceline, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió tras el comportamiento misterioso de su compañera nocturna.  
"Cierra la boca, & metete rápido ahí adentro." Bubblegum le susurro con la mandíbula un poco apretada.  
"Ok, ok. Pero no me vayas a violar, o si me vas a violar hazlo, pero en un lugar espacioso, soy medio claustrofóbica." La pálida continúo bromeando mientras se metía dentro del ropero.

Una vez dentro, no alcanzo a acomodarse porque la _Dama Azucarada_ entro detrás de ella, & el espacio se redujo a la mitad. Ambas chicas tenían sus piernas flexionadas aproximadamente 20 segundos después de haber entrado en el ropero, por el balcón entro alguien…

Marceline puedo observar a través de las rendijas del mueble a una figura que ella conocía muy bien… "¿Qué hace él aquí?" le pregunto molesta a Bubblegum  
"Cállate nos va a escuchar." Bubblegum la regañó tratando de sonar más enojada que la otra.  
"¿Por qué está él aquí?" Pregunto ahora un poco más cerca de PB, tratando de conseguir respuestas

La figura tras observar la cama vacía, rodeo la habitación con la vista. "¿Princesa? ¿Otra vez jugando a las escondidillas?" El viejo de piel azul y barba blanca camino un poco en la habitación, se dirigió al baño & abrió lentamente la puerta, "Vamos, ¿Acaso no te alegra ver a tu apuesto novio?"

"¿Cómo que novio?" Marceline parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Si bien, tenía una parcial curiosidad de saber con exactitud que pasaba aquí, puesto que Simón es una persona muy especial para ella, Marceline se permitía darle gran importancia al tipo, & mantenerse un poco al tanto de su vida. Pero mayor era la necesidad de saber bajo que circunstancias _su_ princesa recibía a hombres maduros por las noches en su habitación.

"Él viene aquí muy seguido. Días, tardes, noches, madrugadas. No estoy segura a ninguna hora. A veces me secuestra mientras duermo. Otras logro despertar & llamar a los guardianes banana o en su defecto a Finn & a Jake." Bonnibel explicó aprovechando la repentina ausencia del viejo.

El viejo aparece de nuevo, "Parece que no está, a puesto a que tenía ganas de verme" se sienta en el piso, mientras comienza a hablar ciertas incoherencias, muy estrechas a una relación imaginaria con la monarca rosa.

"Oye Marcy…" Su tono es sugerente. "¿Todavía te puedo violar?" Pareciera que está ya no es la Bubblegum de hace unos momentos. Su mirada se veía más llena de lujuría & la misma chica muy ansiosa.

& es aquí donde Maceline recuerda algo duro.

Muy a pesar de su buen porte, sus modales & su alto juicio moral, a PB le excitaba demasiado el peligro.

"Allá afuera esta Sim… El rey helado" Marceline excusó.  
"Siii…" dándole un alargamiento muy atractivo a la palabra. "Imagínate que nos encuentre" menciono esto con emoción & excitación.

Marceline quedó boquiabierta, de un momento a otro PB se medio incorporo, quedo con la cintura flexionada dejando su torso, brazos & cabeza inclinados horizontalmente volteo a ver a Marceline directamente a los ojos. "Estira las piernas, bebé" susurro ansiosa.

Marceline hizo caso omiso a dicha petición & las estiró, acto seguido, Bubblegum se sienta sobre los muslos de Marceline con las rodillas flexionadas a los costados de la vampira, se deslizó un poco para que sus rodillas tocaran la pared del ropero sobre la que se recargaba Marceline. Peebles colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pálida, una vez bien acomodada estiro su palma derecha, cubriendo con su tacto parte del cuello & mejilla de Marceline.

"_Detente… Detente, ¡Maldita sea, detente!" _La rosada chica luchaba en su interior, sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo algo malo, debía detenerse.

Marceline quien de primera mano sentía el acalorado cuerpo de Bubblegum cubriéndola, soltó su exhalación ardiente sobre el pecho & cuello de PB, ambas estaban al límite con solo eso, Marceline se controlaba con desespero en no abalanzarse sobre la chica & besarla con desesperación, mientras que la otra sentía un calor incontrolable en el vientre & una buenas ganas de sentir cada centímetro de la pálida piel de su compañera.

"_No puedes hacerle esto, ¡No puedes!" _Sabía que esto no podía ser nada realmente serio, & eso no era justo. A Bubblegum le gustaba hacer las cosas bien o mejor no hacer nada. Efectivamente sí, ella sentía algo muy fuerte por Marceline, & más que una manoseada en un ropero estaba disputa a ir por algo adecuado.

Marceline quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en un agradable calor sofocante que la asfixiaba con una suavidad excitante, sintió como bruscamente todo el calor se desvanecía abriendo paso a una fría brisa nocturna, abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse a sí misma sola dentro del ropero con una de las puertas abiertas, abrió la otra & observo como la esbelta figura de PB se dirigía lentamente hacia la cama, observó con atención su rosado short hasta que la joven por fin se sentó en su cama observando hacía enfrente, hacia el balcón.

Ninguna de las chicas sabe con exactitud a qué hora salió el viejo de la habitación, pero ahora la tenían para ellas solas.

Pero algo no encajaba, pareciese que a Bubblegum le calló un balde de agua encima.  
_"¿Qué diablos le pasa? Hace un momento casi me viola en un ropero & ahora está ahí sentada, con una tranquilidad, bueno… aterradora." _Tranquilidad que al mismo tiempo se veía agresiva, como si estuviese teniendo un conflicto interior, una guerra con sí misma.

"Sí solo me querías para eso, mejor me abro de aquí." Comentó la pálida con un tono despreocupadamente doloroso, al mismo tiempo que levitaba lentamente hacía el balcón

"**Duerme conmigo". **

Aquella palabras más prometedoras que sugerentes, fueron suficiente para Marceline, giró su cabeza & encontró la expresión más inocente, autentica, linda, adorable & encantadora que jamás había visto en PB. O en ninguna persona, en general.

"_Dormir, con Bonni… que reparador sueno eso." _Pensó mientras se acercaba aun levitando a la cama. Al mismo tiempo, PB se recuesta mientras observa con atención como es que Marceline se traslada al lado opuesto de la cama & se recuesta.

La vampira se recostó, quedando frente a frente con PB, quien rompió el silencio.

"Creo que me muero por ti & no me gusta eso." Comento la rosada que anteriormente se había recostado de costado con las manos separando su rostro de la almohada.  
"No digas que te mueres por mí, cuando no te mueres por mí." Comentó Marceline quien ciertamente estaba segura de que PB no sentía nada por ella, pero eso no le gusta, quería que PB sintiera algo por ella.  
"Eso no lo sabes. Pero yo no quiero que me lastimes." La última oración la dijo con una expresión de horror & toques de miedo en su voz.

Ambas chicas se quedan en silencio, los comentarios de PB confunden a Marceline, no sabe que pensar. Marceline está a punto de caer dormida, pero no lo hará sin antes:

"No te duermas, Marcy."  
"¿Por qué no? ¿Corro peligro de violación?" Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos.  
"Porque cuando lo hagas te extrañaré, aunque estés aquí, te extrañaré."  
"¿Me extrañas muy seguido?" Comentó con un voz que se escuchaba claramente cansada  
"Todo el tiempo, nunca te gusta estar en mi presencia." PB comentó esto con mucha tristeza mientras pasaba la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla & la deja unos segundos más sobre el cuello de la pelinegra.  
"Es porque, siempre en tu presencia siento que me ves como menos, como una molestia & con pena" Bubblegum escucho esto, & al instante sintió una grieta formándose en su corazón. "Tú sientes lastima por mí, porque sabes que estoy enamorada de ti." & tras finalizar la vampira por fin cae dormida, como si todo este tiempo estuvo cargando con un peso que por fin liberó.

Bubblegum se sintió miserable, jamás imagino que sus gestos/actitudes afectaran tanto a Marceline, en ese preciso momento se sintió peor que nunca: Aun peor que cuando le tuvo que romper el corazón a su pequeño héroe, aun peor que cuando tuvo que dejar ir a Braco. Esto era peor, & no sabía por qué.

Así que en un intento desesperado de dejar de sentirse como la mujer más cruel de Ooo, pega su cuerpo al de Marceline, la rodea totalmente con sus brazos & sube una de sus piernas sobre las de la pálida. Sentirla así de cerca sin que se moleste o se aleje, es el mejor consuelo en estos momentos.

_Continuará…_


	2. Segunda Parte

Marceline despierta en un atosigante golpe de calor. Es claramente obvio que sigue siendo de noche, la habitación sigue pesadamente oscura. Se da cuenta de que está envuelta en algo, cierra los ojos & los abre un par de veces; ahora con una vista más clara se percata de que enfrente de ella está el rosado pecho de PB, con bajar la vista unos centímetros, puede observar el inicio de sus senos & al levantarla unos centímetros observa el cuello & rostro de la rosada muchacha. Marceline la observa por varios minutos, su rostro se ve tan pacifico, inspira una tranquilidad reconfortadora. La pálida decide no bajar demasiado la mirada, puesto que, los senos de la chica le despiertan cierta lujuria en ella & su cuellos se ve terriblemente tentador.

Marceline recuerda & decide hacer lo que debió hacer desde el primer minuto que pasó aquí: Salir inmediatamente. Para no perturbar el sueño de la monarca, se transforma en algo pequeño & se desliza a través de las sabanas & el cuerpo de PB, para salir de la cama. Una vez afuera, vuelve a su forma & levita sobre la cama, aun observando a PB. No puede quitarle los ojos de encima, es la cosa más hermosa & tierna que ha visto, es simplemente… Perfecta.

Marceline recuerda que se le ha confesado & se siente como una estúpida por haberlo hecho; & ahora mejor que nunca, sabe que debe salir de aquí. Pero no quiere hacerlo, quiere estar ahí junto a Bubblegum, quedarse eternamente entre sus brazos.

Pero no todo es _color de rosa_, porque sabe que no será nada sencillo, y no se arriesgará a que PB la rechacé, primero debe de asegurarla, así que tras hacer un par de cosas, sale de la habitación.

Bubblegum, despierta por eso de las 7:00 am.

Se estira sobre su cama, se siente en la misma, alcanza un vaso de agua que esta sobre la mesita de noche, mientras bebe recuerda lo que pasó la noche anterior, rápidamente deja el vaso donde estaba & con la vista busca a Marcelina en la cama, no la encuentra & decide buscarla con la mirada en la habitación, fracasa de nuevo. Se inca suavemente sobre la cama & comienza a pasar delicadamente sus palmas sobre las sabanas para descartar la probabilidad de que la vampira haya cambiado de forma.

Varios minutos después, tras haber inspeccionado cada centímetro de la habitación, concluye que la vampira no está. Entristece ante esa revelación & se siente como poca cosa al saber que Marceline no pasó la noche con ella.

Ya más alejada de ese asunto se percata de algo sobre uno de sus muebles, encuentra una pequeña hoja sobre el escritorio, en tinta negra & con lo que PB reconoció como la letra de Marceline estaba inscrito en un papel doblado:

"_Tal vez mis labios nunca rocen tu piel,  
Así mis pensamientos serán más dulces que la miel."_

Bubblegum no está segura de sí es una verso o alguna estrofa de una canción, pero de algo si está segura, Marceline está más dañada de lo que pensó. ¿Acaso Marceline comete el error de idealizarla? Pero, ¿Por qué? Incluso la misma nota que dejó suena como si no se sintiera a su altura.

"_No lo entiendo." _Pensó mientras sujetaba el papel entre sus manos, "Se supone que soy yo la que quiere algo con ella & ella la que me rechaza." Exclamo en voz media, obviamente para sí misma. No había nadie más en la habitación.

"_¿A qué estás jugando, Marcy?" _Pensó nuevamente antes de comenzar su día laboral.

Tras un ciertamente largo & ciertamente aburrido día, Peebles finaliza con todos los pendientes. Aún le quedan unas horas antes de su hora de dormir.

"_7:39 pm, aún es temprano…_" Pensó & decidió salir a dar un paseo por los jardines del reino.

La joven portaba su típico vestido rosa largo, con purpura. Camina sin un rumbo específico, ni una trayectoria marcada, simplemente caminaba. Divagando en sus pensamientos, en los que se hallaba cierta vampiresa de cabellera larga presente.

Se detuvo en un punto arbitrario "_Marceline, Marceline_" la pálida invadía sus pensamientos, cuando estaba cerca de unas flores. "¿Qué estará haciendo Marceline?" exclamó en voz baja, mientras observaba la luna, Bubblegum escucha un ruido similar al de arbustos moviéndose & una especie de sonido similar a un succionamiento. Se acerca lentamente a donde proviene el sonido & observa a una persona oculta entre los arbustos.

"¡Marceline! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?" Grito, más sorprendida que enojada.  
"Yo, y-yo…. ¡Yo no me estaba comiendo tus flores!" Grito la otra, más asustada que molesta.  
"¡Mis rosales!" El grito de horror se hizo inminente, al mismo tiempo que la monarca posaba sus manos en su rostro con desesperación. 

La joven rosa se abalanzo con furia sobre la pálida, la cual la tomo con fuerza (Pero no la suficiente para lastimarla) entre sus brazos & presionándola contra su cuerpo para evitar así que la golpee. En una distancia tan limitada la una de la otra, se genera una sensación reparadora. Todos esos pensamientos enfermizos que envuelven a Bubblegum, se alejan de la mente de Marceline; Toda esa furia & rencor contenida en parte por el rechazo de Marceline, se esfuma de la mente de Bubblegum en cuestión de segundos.

Ambas chicas son invadidas por una profunda vergüenza, Bubblegum aprisiona (con su mano izquierda) entre sus dedos el borde del cuello de la camisa de Marceline, mientras con la mano derecha se agarra suavemente del brazo de la misma, por debajo del hombro. Marceline por su parte tiene un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica & el otro recorre en línea diagonal la espalda de la misma.

Los sentimientos Bubblegum emergían de su cuerpo en una calidez exterior, no pudo contenerse & ser acerco decidida al rostro de Marceline, haciendo que la distancia entre ellas desapareciera… cálidamente desapareciera.

El beso fue corto, casto. Totalmente inocente, sin pizca alguna de deseo carnal.

Que finalizo para dar paso a un beso mucho más pasional, húmedo & totalmente cubierto de lujuria. Marceline se dejó caer voluntariamente sobre el dulce césped, con Bubblegum aún entre sus brazos la cual hacia discretos movimientos pélvicos sobre la pálida, mientras con las manos acariciaba su rostro, cuello & parte de su torso. Marceline pone sus manos sobre la cintura de Bubblegum, hasta que ambas se separan tanto por oxígeno como por intensidad.

"No, no, no. Estoy mal." La princesa se incorpora un poco quedando sentada sobre la mitad del cuerpo de Marceline, con las piernas cayendo a los costados de la misma & se lleva las manos al cabello, para acomodárselo con cierta desesperación. "Marceline, yo… Lo siento por haberlo hecho & por dejarlo de hacer, también." Exclama mientras se pone de pie & le tiende la mano a Marceline para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

"Lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa & yo a dormir." Dice con una sonrisa llena de tristeza & una expresión de vergüenza. Mientras posa sus manos sobre los brazos de Marceline.

Marceline no objeciono sabía que su lindo saco de hormonas, estaba excesivamente confundida, no le apetecía molestarla & si la quiere a su lado lo mejor es dejarla que se de respuestas sola. "_Creo que debo darle algo de tiempo a Bonnie ._" Marceline asiente & observa como se aleja PB, asegurándose de que entrará sana & salva al castillo.

Tras esto se aleja levitando en la oscura noche.

La princesa se mete con tristeza en el castillo, pero una vez dentro se le forma involuntariamente una sonrisa a lo largo de todo su rostro. "_No puedo creer que la besé_." Se repite una & otra vez en su mente mientras avanza dando volteretas & saltitos a través del castillo, excesivamente feliz.

Son casi las nueve & la mayoría de los dulces ya están durmiendo, algunos están por finalizar sus labores, demasiado centrados en sus trabajo como para hablar con la princesa que se dirige rápidamente a su habitación.

"Marceline es fresca como la noche, es incorregible e irresistible" se tiró boca arriba con los brazo extendidos sobre su cama, "Es todo lo que nunca quise en mí, porque es a la vez lo único que me haría real." La joven derrama felicidad, se pone de pie, camina hacia el balcón & grita: "¡Estoy enamorada!" Confesión que, dada la soledad de la noche, parece dedicada a la luna.

A una determinada distancia de ahí, en una casa púrpura dentro de una cueva, en el segundo piso, se encuentra una pálida joven mitad demonio sentada en el piso, con la espalda recargada en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa indeleble mientras se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior recordando más principalmente el contacto casto que existió entre ella & la hermosa Bonnibel. Ahora más que nunca tiene sus sentimientos muy en claro, ahora más que nunca sabe que es Bonnibel la chica más hermosa que jamás vio, ahora más que nunca sabe que es Bonnibel con quien le encantaría pasar horas & horas.

Bubblegum decide irse a dormir con la esperanza de soñar con la reina vampiro.

Marceline por otra parte, se quedará despierta tocando su bajo, se siente llena de inspiración ahora que la chica de cabello rosa es su nueva musa.

El día comienza de lo más normal & así continua con su cotidianidad hasta las 6:00 pm

Tras un fuerte conflicto consigo misma Marceline se aventura hacia el dulce reino muy decidida a confesar su amor hacia la Dulce Princesa levita suavemente a través de las praderas, repasando una & otra vez qué será exactamente lo que le diga a la monarca. Llevaba uno vaqueros ligeramente ajustados oscuros pero sin llegar al negro, una camiseta de corte sencillo color guinda, botas negras no muy largas, un collar de una pequeña figura, traía su cabello recogido en una coleta alta pero se dejó un flequillo que le cubría gran parte del rostro (**NOTA:** El mismo peinado de "El clóset de Marceline". No sé, me gustó como se veía. ).

& es que aunque Marceline prefería esperarse a estar segura de que los sentimientos eran mutuos, ahora más que nunca le ansiaba sentirse de Bubblegum. Porque por obsesivo que sonase, eso la haría sentirse segura, importante.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, se encontraba a unos metros del castillo, flotando sobre las dulces casas. "_Okey, aquí vamos. Tranquila, tranquila… _" Pensaba mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para su declaración.

Se aproximó al balcón pero para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía. Atino entonces a que la princesa estaba en alguna otra habitación, recorrió gran parte del perímetro del castillo hasta que se topó con una ventana que daba vista hacia lo que parecía ser una sala hecha especialmente para tomar el té.

Marceline observa algo que le enciende una mecha en su interior. Una mecha de furia.

Dentro de la habitación esta PB sentada sobre una silla rosa, detrás de la silla esta una mesa con muchos postres, diferentes tipos de pasteles, panecillos & pastelillos. Nada muy destacable en sí, pero lo que realmente molesta a Marceline es quién se encuentra con ella. Finn el Humano. El joven está en una silla a la par de ella, tiene un poco manchado el rostro de caramelo, aparentemente se ha ensuciado por comer algunos de los postres de la mesa, él parece estar contando alguna historia por los gestos corporales que emite.

Bubblegum lo observa con una expresión de cariño & lo que parece ser un rostro de apoyo. Llega un punto en el que el joven al parecer dice algo que se le dificulta, se lleva las manos al rostro, & procede a meterlas dentro de su gorro, se lo desacomoda & algunos de sus rubios cabellos sales despeinado del mismo.

La princesa le acomoda algunos de los despeinados & rubios cabellos, ella empieza a decirle algo mientras alcanza un pañuelo que está cerca & le alza el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, para proceder a limpiarle la cara, después lo abraza, rompe el abrazo pero aún lo sostiene de los hombros.

Marceline se filtra dentro del castillo, invisible, se sienta afuera de una puerta que es la que da hacia la habitación en la que se encuentran actualmente Finn & la princesa.

Tras varios minutos las puertas se abren.

"Gracias Peebs, a veces no sé qué haría sin usted." El joven exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.  
"Ya sabes Finn, siempre considérame tu primera opción en estos casos." Ella le devuelve la sonrisa.  
"¡Buenas noches princesa!" Él se despide.  
"Buenas noches Finn, salúdame a Jake." Ella también.

Una vez que el humano ya no se visualiza a través del pasillo, la princesa suelta un suspiro que la demuestra muy cansada. La joven se aproxima a la invisible Marceline, que por un momento se siente visible frente a ella, pero en vez de tocarla o cualquier cosa, toma una regadera que está a lado de Marceline, avanza a través del pasillo hasta una mesita donde se encuentra una maceta, comienza a regarla con la regadera que tomo previamente.

Está un poco inclinada regando la planta, parada rectamente hasta la cintura donde su torso, brazos & cabeza están inclinados para regar mejor la planta, la vampira se acerca sigilosamente se pega por detrás al cuerpo de la joven rosada la cual se estremece tanto que suelta la regadera de la sorpresa, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo & derrame un poco del líquido.

La princesa sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba, pero solo para corroborar giro su cabeza, quedando su barbilla sobre su hombro, observo absolutamente nada, & supo entonces que en efecto, si se trataba de su vampira.

Bubblegum quien había apoyado las manos sobre la mesa, sintió como otras manos se posaban encima de las suyas. Deslizo sus manos fuera del agarre de Marceline, para girarse 180 grados quedando frente a frente con Marceline. Bubblegum tomo el aún invisible rostro de Marceline entre sus manos haciendo que esta última se volviera visible, apoya su frente sobre la de PB &…

"¿Por qué Bonnie?" Pregunta la pálida con los ojos cerrados.  
"¿Por qué, qué? " Le contesta la otra que más bien es una pregunta.  
"¿Por qué por Finn?" La otra dijo esto con dificultad  
"No te entiendo" le dijo separando su rostro un poco & bajando sus manos a los hombros de Marceline.  
"¿Eso te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? ¿Enamorar idiotas?"  
"Marceline, ¿De qué…" No alcanzo a terminar la pregunta porque Marceline la besó con violencia, finalizando el beso con una mordida en el labio inferior.  
"¿Tienes un marcador personal, Bonnie?" Hace una diminuta pausa "50 puntos por el humano puberto, 100 por la reina vampiro" La tomo de la cintura, la alzo & la sentó sobre la mesita, tirando la maceta que por suerte no se rompió. Marceline se metió entre las piernas de Bubblegum, & la abrazó con fuerza.  
"Solo me estaba contando algo de la Princesa Flama, dijo que ahora quería hablar con alguien que no fuera Jake, porque sus planes siempre terminan mal." La joven comenzó a excusarse mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Marceline, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.  
"Ah, ¿Enserio?" Sarcasmo puro, versión vampiro.  
La princesa cruzo sus piernas detrás de Marceline para asegurarse de que no se fuera. "Sí, ¿Por qué no me crees? Es mi amigo & eso hacen los amigos, dar apoyo."  
"¿Apoyo? Si casi lo besas."  
"No quiero a nadie que no seas tú, tú & solo tú." Se separó momentáneamente para acercarse lentamente a besarla, pero antes de hacerlo Marceline se convirtió en algo pequeño & salió del castillo. La princesa se quedó unos momentos sentada sobre la mesa, después se bajó. Sintiéndose terrible fue hacia su habitación.

Claro que a nadie, & mucho menos a PB le gustaba tener esa sensación de que la persona que quieres esta triste, & peor aún enojada contigo.

Había pasado ya rato desde que estuvo en el castillo… Una hora, dos horas, quizá tres. No lo sabía en realidad. & es que Marceline sabía que había exagerado, era obvio que PB había dicho la verdad, Finn estaba flechado por la Princesa Flama & últimamente su relación cayo como si se viera afectada por el doble de gravedad que todas las cosas a su alrededor.

& desde que Flame subió al trono probablemente habían hablado un par de veces, era claro que Finn cargaba con un montón de sentimientos, emociones & culpas que debía liberar, pero dada la magnitud de las mismas eran cosas que no podía decirle a la misma Flame. Marceline también sabía que ciertamente los planes de Jake fallaban 9 de cada 10 veces.

Así que ahora se sentía como una idiota por no creerle a Bubblegum.

El arrepentimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo & la pálida levito sobre el suelo de su casa con los ojos cerrados & la culpa embarrada por todos lados.

El sonido de una mano tocando delicadamente la puerta se hizo presente, & Marceline rogando a glob por que fuera su princesa, se dirigió a abrirla.

La chica estaba ahí, no traía tiara pero si un ramo de rosas, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro que por desgracia no hacía juego con sus ojos tristes.

"Bonnibel, yo lo siento por todo, me porte como una completa idiota, era obvio que Finn solo estaba de mariposo descargando sus penas amorosas sobre ti, perdón, perdón, perdóname." Se precipitó tan pronto la vio allí parada.  
PB solo sonrió, dándole a entender que estaba siendo perdonada.  
"Te amo, te amo tanto que me asusta." La boca de Marceline se abrió claramente por la sorpresa. "Este amor arde dolorosamente en mi pecho, con un intensidad que ante el mínimo rechazo tuyo desfragmenta más mi corazón." Hace una pequeña pausa, para poder articular más palabras. "Este amor me asusta porque no quiero que me destruya, no quiero morir por ti, quiero vivir a tu lado."

Marceline la observo detenidamente & vio por primera vez lo que jamás había notado en la delgada chica, en su bello rostro, detrás de esos hermosísimos ojos azules estaban enfrascado los sentimientos más fuertes & genuinos de amor que nunca nadie había tenido hacia ella.

& supo en definitiva que este amor que hacía de ella otra & que sacaba lo mejor de sí misma era mutuo.

Se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa inevitable, que a la vez significaba que le abría el paso a Bubblegum.

"**Duerme Conmigo".**

Le soltó por fin, haciendo que la _dama azucarada _se sonriera extasiada de felicidad mientras se lanza a por un abrazo sobre la pálida.

& tomadas de la mano se dirigieron hacia la habitación a tener su tan anhelado descanso juntas.

Fin.

Ahí está el **zhingad0 final feliz.** Lo siento estoy un poco molesta conmigo misma, tarde más de lo que esperaba, esto debido a un "Bloqueo", de principio me quedo como la mitad del anterior, así que necesitaba alargarlo un poco & pues no se me ocurría mucho.

Bueno pues, desde ya les aviso que _volveré, con armas. _Bueno no con armas pero si con otras historias (de otros fanships no solo Bubbline), yo sé que hay gente que dice: "Escribiré más historias", pero al final **no escriben ni madres** & uno se queda con las ganas.

¡Hasta la próxima, cuídense!


End file.
